South of the Border: Part 1
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |producer = |supervisor = |coexec = |runners = & |avggrade = TBA}} South of the Border: Part 1 is the tenth episode of the first season of Better Days, and the 10th overall. Plot The rest home decides to take a trip to the underwater Mexico, but after a chicken fight, Adam's not to be seen! Transcript (Episode starts at The Kelp City Retirement Complex, where Mr. Krabs, Mr. Shicowa, Walter and Betty all sit together at a table) Mr. Shicowa: I don’t know about you all, but I’m tired of the daily servings of em’ lumpy urchins. Mr. Krabs: (looks at Mr. Shicowa with a dirty look) I’ll have yer know, back in the navy, we ate food tougher than nails! Mr. Shicowa: That explains why half your teeth are missi- Betty: That’s it! I’m tired of all this bickering about this and that! (Everyone in the room stares at her without talking) Betty: Look. (Takes out pamphlet and slams it on the table) (The pamphlet advertises a trip to Mexico, where many fish are dancing with sombreros, and confetti is flying everywhere. The group’s eyes stare at the pamphlet without a single blink, obviously wanting to go) Betty: Now, Mr. Richards and I had a talk with the man in charge here in the complex. He feels that the best way to treat his new-comers is to invite them on a special little trip. I think that we need something a lil new in our lives. Plus it will allow y’all to socialize with the other residents in the rest home, as the whole rest home is comin’ along with us as well. Now pack your bags we haven’t got much time! Walter: Bags? Hah! I don’t need no bags! All I need is these Happy Caterpillar pills and I am se- Mr. Shicowa: Walter, give me those pills. Walter: Why should- Mr. Shicowa: Just give me the pills. Walter: Well fine, but you don’t need to be such a grouch about it. Mr. Shicowa: (Dumps pills in a nearby sink) There. I’m not dealing with your dumb kind on this glorious day. {Walter opens up cabinet full of the pills while smirking, causing Mr. Shicowa to stomp away. the complex is chaotic with residents hurrying around and items flying everywhere) Mr. Richards: Alright everybody, time to hit the road to the nearby airport! Adam: And time to be together with someone I don’t care about. Dave: Ah good ol’ Adam, always finding one way to be negative no matter what occasion. (Everyone is seen splitting up into multiple boats where they drive to the nearest airport. Once they arrive and check-in they slowly run just in time into the nearest plane) Mr. Krabs: I rode something tougher than a silly lil’ plane y’know, nicknamed the S.S. Diarrhea. Adam: Oh for crying out loud, how many more hours? (The episode then cuts to the plane landing in underwater Mexico, where they all load off) Betty: Now before we do anything, let’s head to the hote- (The rest of the group spots money being thrown at two sea-chickens who are fighting) Mr. Krabs: Hol’ that thought of yers Betty, we’ll be right back. (The rest of the group jogs to the large crowd of fish throwing money at the sea-chickens. Mr. Krabs is seen collecting the money) Mr. Krabs: Thank you, thank you, oh thank you! Mexican: HEY!! (People toss food at the chickens, causing more chickens to come in. Suddenly everything erupts into chaos: the chickens start attacking the fish surrounding them and they are attempting to run away. Many individuals are hurt) Eustace: I think now would be a good time to go back to Betty. Mr. Krabs: I’m with you on that one, I already looted this battle. (The group runs back to Betty who looks disappointed) Betty: So tell me, the first thing you want to do when you arrive in Mexico is… go to a sea-chicken fight. Am I correct? Dave: Look, we’re all sorry, we just wanted to uhhh... Mr. Krabs: Make some money! Betty: (sighs) Let’s just head to our hotel. Hang on (looks at list) so we have in our group Mark, Dave, Mr. Richards, Eustace, wait where the hell is Adam? Mr. Krabs: He uhhh (whispers) you got anything boys? (Eustace shakes his head) Betty: You all left Adam? Dave: Let’s all be honest here, is he really missing us? Mr. Richards: That’s it! Find Adam or you’re going to sleep under the stars tonight! Walter: Yes Richards sir! (salutes) Mexican Waiter: More hamburgers por favor? Mr. Richards: Why are you guys selling american food again? Mexican Waiter: Because you guys do it with our mexican food in the states. (Cuts to the group that went to see the sea-chicken fight walks together on a search for Adam) Walter: So, where do y’all think that damn Adam is? Dave: Probably startin’ one of em’ bar fights. Mr. Krabs: Or even worse, taken hostage! Mr. Shicowa: Alright, alright let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Now we better get a move on. (points to the sky) Looks to be turnin’ dark. Now we all want a bed to sleep on, so let’s go! (Episode ends with the group walking towards the sunset, unaware of what they may find) Appearances *Eugene Krabs *Mark Shicowa *Mr. Richards *Adam Fishman *Eustace Wendell *Walter Ben *Dave Finnigan *Adam Fishman *Mexican (debut) *Mexican Waiter (debut) Trivia *This is the first 2-parter. *This is the first episode written by . *This episode was based off of "Way Down Mexico Way" from Beavis & Butt-Head. *The ratings for the original airing of this episode were 8.08 million viewers. Category:PG-13 Category:Better Days Category:2018 Category:FireMatch Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by Rocky Lobster Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Episodes directed by FireMatch